Dis moi au revoir avant de partir
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Résumé : se barrer en catimini, ramasser ses affaires éparpillées sans faire de bruit et surtout, surtout, ne pas le réveiller. Pour ma Chouvarde d'ailleurs c'est son résumé, faut la taper elle s'il y a des réclamations XD.


**Disclaimers : clairement pas à moi (Bandaï, setsu agency, etc...)**

**Genre : Yaoi **

**Rating : T/M**

**Résumé : se barrer en catimini, ramasser ses affaires éparpillées sans faire de bruit et surtout, surtout, ne pas le réveiller.**

**Pour qui ? Pour Brisby, ma Chouvarde ! Bravo et bon c'est fini les exams hein ? Courage ! ¤ Croise ses petits doigts tout boudinés ¤**

**¤ gros câlins quoique est-ce que tu le mérites ? XD ¤**

**Mici reviews à tous ! Je vous réponds dans la journée ou demain !**

* * *

* * *

**Dis-moi au revoir avant de partir **

**¤ **

**Appartement de X, Paris, vendredi 22 juin AC 202, 08h30**

¤

Se lever en sursaut et un peu perdu sur le coin du lit, près de la porte, alors que tu dors près de la fenêtre.

Se lever en sursaut dans une pièce assombrie par des stores blancs bien fermés mais qui laissent un peu filtrer la lumière du jour.

Se lever avec un œil collé et l'autre rivé sur des diodes rouges qui hurlent silencieusement « en retard » si t'es chez toi et « en avance » si t'es chez quelqu'un d'autre.

Se lever quand même, même si t'es en avance, même si le travail peut attendre, même si t'as pas d'horaires.

¤

- …

¤

Se lever les cheveux tout en bataille, bailler doucement et s'étirer sans trop se faire mal et même si, chuuut, le silence est d'or.

Se lever et laisser le drap bleu caresser la peau blanche du torse, frôler l'attache du short de sport gris où tu glisses ta main ankylosée pour te gratter discrètement la fesse droite.

Se lever et laisser le drap quitter les jambes chaudes et les pieds tous froids que t'as pas osé coller à une autre source de chaleur, allongée, lourde de sommeil, enroulée dans une couette toute bleue aussi.

Se lever et poser un premier pied glacé sur le parquet grinçant.

Se lever et laisser ton corps se réveiller à défaut de ta tête.

Se lever et ne pas oser remonter un coin de couette sur une épaule nue.

Se lever et le laisser dormir.

Grogner dans sa tête.

¤

- 'Sont où ses chiottes, déjà ?

¤

Les trouver en tâtonnant, manquer deux fois de se trépaner sur un des magazines gratuits et un désodorisant puis ressortir en se félicitant d'avoir bien visé la lunette avec un œil collé et l'autre plissé.

Entrer dans la salle de bains et ne pas y voir grand-chose, lumière trop vive, yeux toujours en grève.

En sortir pour prendre quelques affaires dans le petit salon spartiate, blanc et bois.

Prendre tes vêtements de la veille, pantalon et t-shirt noirs, repasser chercher tes petites baskets bleues en sortant de douche.

Penser à t'acheter un boxer sur le chemin parce que c'est pas pour rien que t'as dormi dans son short.

Pour toi un calecif c'est trop perso, t'emprunte pas, pour toi c'est comme si tu rendais un slibard après l'avoir essayé et acheté en magasin.

Article ni repris, ni échangé.

Et puis prendre un truc si intime à lui… tout contre toi…tout doux… son odeur aussi, toute la journée… ce serait insupportable.

Tu l'as eu dans la peau cette nuit, tu veux pas l'avoir sur toi, merci, c'est bon.

Faut pas déconner non plus.

Grogner dans sa tête, toujours, même quand tu t'éclates le gros orteil contre le pied d'une table.

¤

- …

¤

Retourner dans la salle de bain, essayer d'ouvrir l'œil collé pour t'éviter une de te prendre un autre truc, tu veux pas atterrir dans la rubrique « faits divers, accidents domestiques ».

Voir ton corps aux marques rouges au cou, au creux de l'épaule, sur ton ventre…

Fermer les yeux, aller sous la douche et t'apercevoir qu'en trois ans t'y as jamais mis les pieds dans sa salle de bain. Tu penses…

Ah merde, tu penses et tu devrais pas.

Finalement c'est mieux quand tu dors.

Carrelage blanc, réfléchissant alors, tu fixes, tu t'hypnotises.

Ptet une minute et tu penses plus à rien, quand t'es crevé c'est plus facile.

Ouverture du robinet doucement, tout doucement, chuut, pas de bruit, faut laisser la mémoire dormir, faut refermer les paupières, voilà, comme ça.

Chuuut, faut pas qu'elle se réveille même si l'eau coule.

L'eau glisse sur le corps sans anicroche, normalement, l'eau détend elle devrait faire l'affaire, devrait apaiser ta peau.

Tu la sens déjà.

T'aimerais.

¤

- Rah saleté de douche de merde ? L'a pas payé ses charges ou quoi ?

¤

Tac-tac-tac, eau qui coule au compte-goutte, problème de pression.

Problème de rythme, berceuse cassée.

La mémoire grogne, tu la mets en sourdine.

Et toi aussi, tu grognes à l'intérieur toujours même si c'est dur, putain.

¤

- Mais c'est quoi ce tuyau ? Faut que je fasse l'équerre pour être mouillé partout ?

¤

Fwiiiiiiiiiissh eau qui fouette ton corps, tes pecs, ton ventre, tes cuisses et même un peu tes cheveux et ça te gave et si t'avais pas des putain de réflexe t'en mettrais partout.

En fait c'est pas tes réflexes, c'est les rideaux de douche jaune bizarre.

Tu réfléchis.

T'as les yeux ouverts.

Ta mémoire s'énerve et toi aussi.

Tu la fermes mais elle parle.

Elle parle et elle se souvient.

Elle te saoule.

Tu te retiens de pas hurler.

¤

- Pression de merde ! Je veux me doucher pas m'arracher la peau !

¤

Eau glacée.

Débit différé, mais ton corps s'est accommodé, t'en as vu d'autres.

La glace coule sur tes épaules, sur ton ventre, entre tes cuisses et ta mémoire s'échauffe en même temps que ton corps.

L'eau révèle les souvenirs de la veille, d'une grève de transports un jour où les caisses étaient au garage.

L'eau réveille les souvenirs d'un orage très violent et de toi coincé, trop loin pour retourner au boulot ou rentrer chez toi, mais très près d'un collègue pragmatique.

Souvenirs d'une conversation couverte par les gouttes, le vent et les éclairs.

« Oh putain je vais mettre dix plombes à rentrer. Allez, à dem' »,

« Viens chez moi c'est plus près »,

« C'est sympa mais je veux pas te déranger, vieux. En plus ce soir tu vois ta cops »,

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais mon amant, je ne vois pas le problème »,

« Ouais mais t'as ptet prévu des trucs si tu vois ce que je veux dire hé »,

« On peut toujours fermer la porte, Duo. Et si ça te frustre tu as une borne de taxi à 100 mètres. »

« Crevard. je squatterais pas longtemps, thanks bud' ».

¤

- Putain y a plus de gel douche.

¤

L'eau réveille les souvenirs d'un uniforme et d'un vêtement civil trempés et de baskets/chaussures noyés,

de flics flocs très esthétiques sur les marches grinçantes d'un huitième étage sans ascenseur car en panne et de voisins à ne surtout pas réveiller,

Mais les éclats de rire….

Tes éclats de rire faisaient beaucoup plus de bruit que tes petites baskets bleues.

¤

- Arrrgh c'est quoi ce débit !

¤

Eau brûlante sur ton corps, ta mémoire te harcèle et tu la fermes alors que t'as envie de rugir de rage, d'envie et tu le fais dans ta tête.

Souvenirs torrides d'une tentative d'excuses pour les rires trop forts et d'un « désolé silencieux », face au regard intense comme en colère, regard intense et bleu comme les draps que tu as froissés à t'en râper le corps.

Souvenirs d'un regard trop bleu plongeant dans ton regard trop sombre et trop brillant, qui glisse sur ton nez froncé par les sourires trop gourmands pour finir sur une longue mèche de cheveux collée à tes lèvres, à ce petit bout de langue que les autres trouvent mutin, un peu comme un enfant pris en faute.

Tu te pensais ridicule, un peu bouffon, tu pensais qu'il allait l'ouvrir et que t'allais te faire pardonner en lui payant un verre la prochaine fois, comme tu le fais toujours avec tes potes.

Tu pouvais pas te douter que l'eau sur tes fringues, sur ta peau, te rendrait aphrodisiaque.

Tu pouvais pas te douter qu'il y aurait un tsunami dans cet appart'.

L'eau tue.

¤

- Laisse tomber, je sors.

¤

Souvenirs torrides d'une bouche avalant ton souffle, d'un corps qui te colle contre la porte d'entrée, d'un « tu fais quoi, là » dans le regard qui n'a jamais franchi tes lèvres puisque la question était stupide, même si c'était la première, sûrement la dernière fois.

Même si l'odeur de la pluie sur les rebords de fenêtre ouvertes se diffusait dans tout l'appartement.

Même si l'odeur de la pluie sur les vêtements, sur la peau auraient de toute façon rendue les questions sans réponses.

Même si les murs insonorisés avaient des oreilles, même si la porte à un moment avait été frappée au point d'en presque couvrir vos râles.

Même si le doigt sur la sonnette s'était fait aussi fréquent que les coups de buttoir.

Même si…

_Orage. _

Même si tu avais dit « elle va arriver »…

_Electricité. _

… et que t'as eu pour toute réponse « qu'elle vienne », « qu'elle vienne ».

¤

- Robinet à la con, tu vas te fermer, ouais ?

¤

Même vous aviez tous les deux entendu les appels mais qu'à chaque fois que tu voulais arrêter…

A chaque fois, tes poignets étaient retenus et il venait plus vite le salaud, rendu dingue, ko, semant le chaos sur son passage, dévastant le tien, détruisant ta pudeur, ta conscience.

¤

- …

¤

Même si chaque fois que ton corps se tendait comme un arc, chaque fois qu'un éclair traversait la pièce ou juste toi,…

Même si chaque fois qu'un « pourquoi » voulait s'échapper de tes lèvres il était bouffé, étouffé dans ta gorge par une morsure, une caresse.

Happé par une bouche, baisé par une langue, la sienne puisqu'il savait tenir la tienne, qu'il se frottait à la tienne pour sentir ton piercing et le sentir encore.

Baisé par la tienne, parce que tu ne savais pas la délier et il en faut pour te clouer le bec. Et le corps.

Oh son corps… ses mains… sa bouche… lui.

¤

- Putain j'ai plus de mains, vais me foutre en accident de travail.

¤

Même si elle était derrière la porte et que qui ce soit te pardonne, c'était peut-être le goût de l'interdit qui avait fini par te faire basculer.

¤

- Je suis pas chez moi…

¤

Les voisins qu'on devait ménager avaient du penser à déménager.

Oh bordel… si les murs avaient des yeux…

Zapper, il faut zapper et même si le réveil fait bien chier, maintenant que t'es plus trop stone tu peux plus facilement effacer le truc.

¤

- 'les met où ses serviettes ?

¤

Te sécher comme tu peux avec une serviette trop petite trouvée un peu par hasard sur un panier à linge à l'odeur de lessive.

T'habiller et grogner silencieusement en t'apercevant que tes fringues sont toujours un peu humide.

Te passer les doigts dans les cheveux pour mettre un semblant d'ordre mais ça coince, ils sont un peu mouillés.

Ne pas refaire une natte, trop douloureux, mais nouer la tignasse en queue de cheval, comme tu peux.

¤

- Pourquoi j'ai pas mon peigne, je vais morfler. Pourquoi j'ai pas un sac à main de meuf ?

¤

Passer un peu d'eau dans la bouche et sur le visage.

Relever la tête vers le miroir et voir tes yeux encore trop brillants et la marque rouge que le col V du t-shirt parvient pas à cacher.

Détourner le regard et éteindre la lumière.

¤

- Parce que je suis pas une meuf ptet ?

¤

Ne pas passer par la cuisine, l'estomac est barbouillé, aller directement récupérer le reste de tes affaires dans le salon.

Bazardé sur le futon noir ton sac à dos tout aussi noir avec ton ordinateur portable et dans la poche intérieure, ton larfeuille et ton vieux mobile.

Récupérer ton blouson et tout ranger comme si t'étais jamais venu.

Pour fermer la parenthèse d'une nuit, doucement sans faire de bruit.

Parce que t'aimes pas les imprévus même si la surprise a été démentielle.

Parce que baiser avec l'imprévisible était dangereux, c'était comme faire du saut à l'élastique au dessus d'un volcan en éruption.

C'était suicidaire.

Enfiler tes baskets pour sortir respirer autre chose que la moiteur d'un corps. Le sexe avait une odeur, il imprégnait tout l'appart'.

Il imprégnait les sens et les souvenirs et même si t'avais eu ton propre savon, le souvenir serait resté à même ta peau.

Soupirer en sentant une odeur musquée un peu plus forte, de plus en plus forte, comme ce gel douche trop plein de vide.

Soupirer en sentant la chaleur de nouveau monter en toi, t'as désespérément besoin de redescendre, tu fouilles frénétiquement tes poches à la recherche de tes clopes…

¤

- 'Tain, elles sont où ?

- Tu cherches ta sucette à cancer ?

¤

… et t'apercevoir que le paquet, tu l'avais laissé dans la chambre.

Dans sa chambre, où il était 10 minutes avant tout enroulé, dans une couette qu'il avait gardé sur lui , contre lui dans le mouvement de la nuit.

Il avait été ton matelas, puis ta couette avant de te laisser les draps.

Soupirer encore alors que tu croyais quitter le salon, l'appart fin prêt, enfin prêt, façon de parler.

Alors que t'avais cru être silencieux.

Et te retourner au son d'une voix rauque de sommeil, ou plutôt de manque.

¤

- Heero ?

- Duo ?

¤

Te retourner sur des cheveux bruns, plus courts que dans tes souvenirs d'ado mais aux mèches toujours aussi folles, sur un regard bleu plus profond que la veille et tu plonges, les nuits agitées allaient très bien à ses yeux,

à son teint du matin.

Te retourner sur un corps nu, lisse, fort, complètement impudique et après tout quelle utilité ?

Il était chez lui.

Il avait été vu sous toutes les coutures.

Il avait dévoré ton corps sous toutes ses formes.

Il n'avait aucune modestie.

Soupirer alors que t'as aucune envie de parler à voix haute, ni même de lui parler tout court, de peur que tes râles de la nuit ne s'échappent de tes lèvres comme autant de secrets.

¤

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

¤

Soupirer alors que tu chuchotes, comme pour ne pas réveiller, comme pour ne pas déranger les voisins, s'ils n'avaient pas déménagé, évidemment.

Soupirer alors que ton piercing glisse contre tes dents et que tu peux sentir ses oreilles se tendre, ne pas en perdre une miette.

Soupirer alors que t'oublies le paquet de Marlboro même si ton envie de fumer reste intacte, comme ton envie de te faire fumer.

Ce serait pas raisonnable.

¤

- Pas vraiment. Besoins naturels.

¤

Soupirer alors qu'il ne porte que son sourire en coin et la dernière clope de ton paquet à ses lèvres.

Lui qui fume pas.

Soupirer au regard trop lourd pour croire aux besoins naturels.

¤

- Ok. T'as plus de gel douche au fait.

¤

Soupirer alors qu'il hausse un sourcil et que dans ta tête tu le jettes parce que tu sais pas quoi dire et qu'il va se faire foutre s'il est pas content de ta conversation.

¤

- Dans le placard sous le lavabo.

- J'ai pas cherché.

- La prochaine fois tu sauras.

- Euh ouais.

¤

Soupirer alors que tu te sens gauche et que ton piercing claque doucement et que tu te retiens.

Soupirer alors que tu rajustes l'anse droite de ton sac à dos pour partir.

Pas le même travail même si vous bossez au même endroit.

¤

- Tu ne dis jamais au revoir avant de partir ?

¤

Soupirer alors que t'es pris au dépourvu.

¤

- C'est pas ce qu'on se saluait avant.

- On n'est pas avant. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

¤

Soupirer alors qu'il demande et que tu te sens acculé, mal à l'aise.

T'es pas chez toi, dans une situation inconnue avec trop de variables.

Tu te prends pas la tête, t'as juste besoin de tes repères, pour certains ça se fait direct, pour d'autres faut un peu de temps.

¤

- Euh, parce que tu dormais ?

- Je ne dors plus.

¤

Soupirer alors que tu le quittes pas des yeux mais que tu le contournes quand même pour aller dans le couloir.

Pour aller vers la porte à petits pas.

Ne pas le quitter des yeux dans la manœuvre parce que ne pas le regarder c'est dangereux.

Soupirer parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire et… être soulagé en même temps.

Espérer que Réléna ne reconnaîtra pas ta voix quand…

Soupirer toujours, en te retenant de te mordre la lèvre.

¤

- Bon ben merci et…. à… à plus ?

¤

Soupirer alors qu'il te zappe, te cloue du regard.

Soupirer alors qu'il se rapproche et que tu recules d'un pas, deux pas, du couloir tu retournes au salon.

Un pas en avant… trois pas en arrière.

Soupirer alors que ta cigarette n'est jamais allumée même si elle reste dans sa bouche.

Soupirer alors que tes talons cognent contre les pieds du futon.

¤

- …

- A bientôt ?

- …

¤

Soupirer alors qu'il ne te répond toujours pas mais qu'il s'approche à te coller, corps nu contre corps vêtu, corps contre corps.

Soupirer alors que ses yeux te clouent encore.

¤

- A…

- A _ce soir_, Duo.

¤

Soupirer alors que la cigarette dans sa bouche est installée juste derrière ton oreille.

Soupirer alors que ta protestation est happée, gobée, le souffle coupé par ce corps lourd de désir pour toi.

Soupirer alors que rien n'est dit mais qui ne dit mot consent.

Soupirer alors que tout est à défaire parce que le charme opère et que la mémoire se fait temporairement sélective.

Soupirer et soupirer encore, l'orage tombait très fort, la foudre ne tombait jamais au même endroit.

Soupirer alors que la parenthèse refuse de se fermer.

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

* * *

Vala, vala !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi chouvarde :p

Bon courage à celles et ceux qui passent leurs exams en ce moment.

Merci et à peluche !

Mithy ¤ pas chez elle mais écrit quand même, y a des tortionnaires :p ¤


End file.
